Twenty Four
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin Obiwan & Quinlan slash fiction. A day in the life of Anakin Skywalker
1. Chapter 1

**_Twenty four_**  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi/Ani/Quinlan  
Rating:R  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of them, if you do how much will you sell them for on ebay?  
Summary: A lot can change in twenty four hours.

I sort of borrowed some ideas off the Jedidivas, so I hope you girls don't mind. I'm working on an actual menage a trois, this is just some random fic my muse came up with to introduce me to Quinlan.

1am: Anakin lies in his bed, like he has been for the past hour and replays every move, in its every detail, from 'saber practice earlier that day. The way beads of sweat had gathered on Obi-wan's forehead, and how he'd let his Master trip him so that the older Jedi had knelt over him to declare victory. How it had felt to breathe in Obi-wan.

2am: Anakin tiptoes to the kitchen and throws icy cold water down his throat, the illicit thoughts of his Master having made it dry. He thinks the ice water should have gone all over his body considering his raging hormonal responses to even the most innocent image of Obi-wan. And as he wanders back to his room he sneaks into Obi-wan's to steal a glance of him sleeping. Chest rising and falling rhythmically Anakin thinks he could fall asleep if he could just lay his head to his Master's bosom, like he used to when he was a child. Obi-wan looks peaceful, and peaceful Obi-wan is beautiful.

3am: Anakin is back in bed. The covers are pulled high over his shoulders and around his neck. His right hand, his 'saber hand, is down the front of his pants, and he's chewing on his left to stifle the moans that beg to escape him. Within minutes he's sated, but not satisfied. His sexual relief is hollow and he will never be satisfied whilst he still achieves it alone. The mini exertion finally sees him asleep.

4am: Obi-wan is soliciting passionate kisses from Anakin, in the high council chamber. Anakin is aware that his hair is now long and this seat is his own. He must be a Master. Mace Windu is talking, and Yoda is adding his bit, and there's a pod racer in the room. Obi-wan has his mouth around Anakin's throbbing erection and his panting is drowning out Mace's words. He throws his head back with his eyes closed and when he opens them he thinks he might be back on Tatooine. It's definitely sandy, and it's definitely getting everywhere! He accidentally ignites his lightsaber, and it's red…

5am: Anakin awakes from his dream and tries to psychoanalyse the parts where he wasn't in the throws of some sort of sexual act with Obi-wan. The pod racer he can explain. Flying is sex in Anakin's virginal existence. It's what really gets his blood pumping. He fingers his Padawan braid as he recalls his long hair. He has aspirations of becoming a Jedi Master. At this present time though he thinks the council might be sceptical of his ambitions. But the red blade? He doesn't want to analyse that. Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi. And the Jedi aren't immune from having wet dreams. Apparently.

6am: Able no longer to lie in his wet things, Anakin decides to get up. The sun is just beginning to creep over the Coruscant skyline. He goes to the 'fresher and strips from his sleep pants, screwing them into a ball to place into laundry. He doesn't want anyone else to see. He has to relieve himself and then he climbs under the cascading water. He lathers himself up and imagines that it is Obi-wan's hands crawling all over his body, smothering him in foam. He hears his Master's door and promptly retreats from the 'fresher back to his bedroom.

7am: Anakin is fiddling with, and readjusting his robes. He can hear the 'fresher pour water over his Master. His ensuing daydream is lurid. He has a semi, and seriously he thinks every midi-chlorian in his body is made up of pure testosterone. He scrapes back his hair into a ponytail and picks at the fraying edges of his braid. He could re-do it but he can't be bothered. He'd rather spend his time fantasising about his naked Master in the adjacent room.

8am: Anakin finally emerges to eat breakfast with Obi-wan. Obi-wan prepares the meal, Anakin just sits down and waits to eat it. He loves to watch the choreography of Obi-wan cook. They are seated opposite one another and Anakin steals glances of his Master as often as not to be noticed. Anakin is a fast eater, but Obi-wan is precise. Slipping the food between his lips and then letting them close around his fork, chewing with careful thought, and then sending his tongue to the corners of his mouth on a reconnaissance mission for missed morsels. Then he does the same for the next mouthful. Anakin lewdly jokes to himself that he could be a mouthful for Master, and he'd be glad to leave a morsel or two for Obi-wan to lick clean. He concedes that in all honesty his crush is getting a little beyond him and is skirting the realm of obsession. He clears the breakfast table, and tries to avoid meeting his eyes with Obi-wan.

9am: Obi-wan is doing something very important for the council. Anakin is in a class studying ballistics. He hates maths in any form. Actually Anakin's not really one for classrooms, he likes to study in the field. He figures if he ever needs to track the trajectory of a projectile he'll just use the Force. He's pretty confident that it can do that. And if it doesn't do it for anybody else, he's still fairly confident it will do it for him.

10am: Anakin is still in his ballistics class only now he's folding paper into the shape of a star cruiser and throwing it at the Twi'lek in front of him. He's dismissed from the class with a satisfied grin on his face and he heads down to the great hall early for a drink. He hates it when all the classes are let out and a hundred Padawan are scrabbling for attention. Though Anakin has to admit that his smile, or his eyes, or a combination of both, can usually prevent him from remaining in the queue for too long. Obi-wan will receive a report during the day regarding Anakin's wayward behaviour in class. Anakin doesn't care. Another lecture means 'exasperated' Obi-wan, and he looks so cute when he gets all riled up like that. Anakin ought to be careful though. He's received a few reports recently and if his behaviour remains a cause for concern he will find himself in front of the council. He's already got an appointment with them today. He's got an inkling as to why. Mace is gonna tear him to shreds, again.

11am: Anakin is in the archives and he's supposed to be researching Wookies. Instead he's on the 'net and he's 'stumbled' across some images of Obi-wan. He makes sure his chair is as flush to the table as he can get it with him in it, and then proceeds to sneak his hand into his leggings, pulling his cloak over the top of it to hide his action. The ability to pull this off (no pun intended) is not one that escapes Anakin, even though the archives are full of other Padawan. He is aware that if he is caught he is in for a very uncomfortable meeting with the council and in all likelihood Obi-wan, and he doesn't much fancy explaining this incident to anybody else. His body shudders and he glances around to make sure nobody has noticed. It's nearly lunchtime, he'll get notes on the Wookies from someone else. He loves his eyes.

12pm: Anakin has snaked through the queue with ease, and lunch in hand he is looking for a suitable place to sit. He spies Obi-wan at a table with his friend, Quinlan, but thinks better of approaching them. The glare he gets from Obi-wan moments later means that he has already been informed about the ballistics class and Anakin sits down with a group of his peers. It takes everything he has not to keep turning round to make eyes at his Master. A sudden pang of jealousy hits him in the pit of his stomach just before Quinlan passes by him with Obi-wan in tow. Obi-wan gifts Anakin a brief glance and then shaking his head slightly he leaves. Anakin wishes he knew why he had a sudden hating of Quinlan Vos.

1pm: Meditation. Like that's what Anakin's doing. The Temple is as silent as a grave as the collective Jedi give themselves to the Force. Anakin's giving himself to Obi-wan in his daydream.

2pm: Anakin is in front of the council, Obi-wan at his side. Mace is using his sarcastic undertone to ask Anakin why he thinks he is here. In an innocent and pathetic voice Anakin asks understatedly if it's about the pod race. Mace starts his tirade and Anakin doesn't think he releases his anger into the Force, he just stores it in his 'to shit on Anakin' box. Yes, he is here about the pod race. The one he didn't have the permission of the Jedi to attend and had to use a mind trick to gain entry to. The one he'd consequently ended up winning which inadvertently meant his face had been plastered all over the holonet. Mace seemed a bit pissed by the whole thing. Obi-wan had that 'here-we-go-again' look on his face. Anakin thinks maybe he'd given up on him.

3pm: Lightsaber in hand and ignited, Anakin is copying the moves as Obi-wan performs them until their motions become fluid and indistinguishable from each other. Team Kenobi-Skywalker. Anakin can't help wishing that their bond will never end.

4pm: Obi-wan is data filing on the couch in their quarters. Anakin is drumming his fingers distractedly on his data pad. The title of his essay is 'A Jedi has no place for emotion. Discuss' but that's as far as he's got. He doesn't really understand the question because he, Anakin Skywalker, is at times an emotional wreck. Obi-wan sighs heavily and places his pad on the cushion of the couch. They discuss the ballistics class and the council meeting, and as Obi-wan lectures Anakin gets more and more frustrated until he starts screaming at his Master and then he storms off. Obi-wan was addressing him as a little boy, and Anakin's not a little boy, not any more, and he wishes desperately that Obi-wan could see that.

5pm: Anakin has just been wandering whilst his head spits out everything he hates about Obi-wan. He doesn't really hate Obi-wan but he can be so patronising, and demanding, and Anakin isn't like the other Padawans and everyone else just has to start excepting that. He paces for a bit longer until his anger subsides, and then he decides that he is hungry.

6pm: Anakin makes his way to the great hall and takes a seat alone. He plays with his food for a bit before the seat opposite him becomes taken. Obi-wan apologises for the tone of voice he used earlier and explains that he only does it because he knows Anakin is better than this. Anakin is in agreement and apologises for his outburst. Obi-wan brushes his fingers lightly down Anakin's cheek and he smiles a smile that melts Anakin. Obi-wan's display of affection is rooted in their apologies, their make up as friends. Anakin wants so much to reach up and touch the hand that is stroking his cheek, or turn his face into it and gently lay a kiss into Obi-wan's palm. He's sure he nearly does, on impulse, but Obi-wan has broken the contact and is continuing to eat. Anakin's not hungry anymore.

7pm: Obi-wan has to go out. Something to do with a covert mission. He is changing in his room. The door is open and if Anakin strains his neck from where he is sat in the common room, he can watch Obi-wan remove his Jedi garb and dress casual. By the time Obi-wan is bidding his goodbyes, Anakin is in the 'fresher and replaying the strip in his head. If only it could be for him. He allows satiated gasps to echo in the room. And as he straightens himself out he realises that he is fed up with pleasuring himself. He wants someone else to do it for him. He's 16 years old. He's ready to know.

8pm: Anakin is messing about in front of the mirror. He has had to hide his head under a hat, the Padawan braid is a dead giveaway to his real age. He has created a 'look' and hopes that it will blend him into the crowd. He gives himself a confident wink in the glass and leaves the apartment to slink undetected from the Temple.

9pm: Anakin has heard the knights talk of this nightclub and this is where he bids the taxi to take him. Exuding confidence he has no problem getting in and he heads straight to the bar to order a drink. The bartender suggests a 'Coruscant corkscrew' and Anakin finds that these slip down the throat quite nicely, leaving a fruity after taste and a delicious burn. He remains at the bar and knocks a few back.

10pm: Anakin is drinking like the hangover tomorrow will never come. Anakin's never had a hangover so he's not actually afraid of it just yet. He can't understand why people don't drink like this every night. He feels great, and happy, and in the mood for a dance. As he's strutting his stuff to a brand of music he's never heard before he feels someone clasp his hand and lead him away from the dance floor. They stop outside the bathroom stalls.

11pm: Quinlan wants to know what Anakin is doing here, he sounds desperate on Anakin's behalf. He tells him that Obi-wan is in the club and Anakin can pretty much work out what will happen if he is caught. All of a sudden his legs don't seem to want to work and he's feeling dizzy. Quin is asking how much he has had but Anakin wasn't exactly keeping count. Quin says he can't leave him in this state, he'll help him back to the Temple, just that he has to tell Obi-wan that he'll be right back. Anakin can't remember when Quin left and when he came back, he thinks he's dead because everything is spinning so far away. Quin drags him out a back door and bundles him into a taxi.

12pm: Anakin is in bed again, and he's naked and sore. But he can't quite get that goofy grin off his lips. He knows it's all going to hurt in the morning, so he's going to savour in it now. He was absolutely horrified when he cried Obi-wan's name aloud, but as Quin dressed he told him that he would keep his secret, after all he hadn't told anyone that Obi-wan screams for Anakin when he comes. Anakin watches the relentless stream of traffic negotiate the Coruscant airways, and he knows now that it feels good.


	2. Forty Eight

Title: Forty-eight  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: Obi/Ani  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars etc, I make no money from this fic, it is purely for the enjoyment of others (I hope).  
Summary: Sequel to Twenty four, kind of speaks for itself. This time from Obi-wan's POV. You will need to have read twenty four to understand this.

1am: Obi-wan stares into his bottle like it holds all the answers to the universe in its dregs. Quinlan left him nearly two hours ago; some 'emergency'. Obi-wan scoffs. He's sure this 'emergency' is either blonde or has protrusions from its head, and demanded the urgent attention of the roguish Jedi. Obi-wan swills the fruity liquor around the bottle; he had maybe hoped that Quin would satisfy his needs tonight, because Sith knows he can't stand much more of this tension with Anakin. His desire for the boy is driving him insane and Quinlan alone keeps that secret, 'helping' Obi-wan like the good friend that he is whenever it becomes too much for him to handle. He could do with Quin's 'help' tonight. Still Quinlan has deserted him and by the looks he is getting from some desperate, not to mention ugly, patrons he decides that it is time to head home, alone.

2am: Obi-wan is sat at the kitchen table supping on a glass of water in the hope of staving off his ensuing hangover. Something is wrong but he can't quite put his finger on it. There is a resonance of the Force in the apartment and although Obi-wan knows it isn't bad it doesn't feel good either, it feels, well, wrong. But Obi-wan can't account for the unsettling feeling and shakes it from his consciousness. He looks in on Anakin briefly, to find the sleeping boy hidden safely under his bed sheets, and then he retires to his own room, to his own sheets.

3am: Obi-wan stares into the blackness of the room. No light illuminates its sparse features, the only sense that life continues outside of its darkness is the low humming of the cooler in the kitchen and the faint sound of the traffic still trying to negotiate the Coruscant airways. His chrono on the dresser unit next to the bed keeps up a relentless ticking to remind him that time is steadily moving along; waiting for no man, not even Master Kenobi. He must get some sleep he thinks, he has to report to the council first thing in the morning. Suddenly his ears prick at a noise. Muffled as it is he can't determine if it is a moan or a cry, but it had come from Anakin's room. He hopes the boy is alright, he hopes he isn't having those nightmares again like he had had on arrival to the Temple. Obi-wan had been able to bring him to his bed then and comfort him; he doubts he has enough restraint in him to do it now, he doubts Anakin's bravado would allow him to anyway. Gently but uneasily he drifts into sleep.

4am: Obi-wan is soliciting passionate kisses from Anakin, in the high council chamber. Anakin is a Knight and Obi-wan swells with pride just looking at him. Vaguely he hears Mace Windu talking in the background, with the odd interjection from Yoda, but all his thoughts are on the sexy young Knight in his chair and the delicious erection that he is teasing his lips around. It is hot and smooth, and his nostrils are invaded by Anakin's pre-coitus scent, and all he can hear is Anakin's deep throated panting and lustful moans…

5am: Obi-wan wakes with a start and fights hard to regain his breath. He had that dream last night too. His body is glistened with perspiration and he can feel his cock straining in his pants, begging for attention. Tentatively he moves his hand to close around his length; he still feels dirty for doing this, it still feels like a violation of the code to him, but by the Stars he needs to do it. Fixing an image of his Padawan behind his eyes, his favourite image of the boy leant up against the dresser table so Obi-wan can see his face in the mirror, he begins to stroke his erection, slowly at first as his morality duels with his passion but as the latter vanquishes the former his rhythm grows steady and hard. He comes with a much needed release, Anakin's name whispering softly over his lips as his belly takes the splash of his satiation. But his sexual relief feels hollow and he knows he will never be satisfied whilst he achieves it in the dark, alone, or with his best friend that he pretends is actually someone else.

6am: Obi-wan can't get back to sleep. Anakin is awake, he can hear him moving, but Obi-wan is more concerned by that foreboding sense of the Force that he had got when he'd first come home. It's drifted into his bedroom and he doesn't like it; it feels more than wrong now, it feels shameful, and dirty, and pained.

7am: Obi-wan is under the cascading water of the 'fresher, steam has enveloped the bathroom. He is scrubbing at his skin like the soap can cleanse the impure thoughts from his mind; but it can't and Obi-wan knows this. He is attracted to his handsome young Padawan and he must learn to deal with it or get over it. He's not quite sure right now how to do either.

8am: Obi-wan prepares breakfast; he lays all the food out neatly on the kitchen table and sits down to eat. Anakin will be out any minute, he fawns over Obi-wan's cooking and never misses a meal…but Anakin doesn't join Obi-wan for breakfast. He crosses the space to Anakin's bedroom and slides the door open a touch to peer in. Anakin is awake but he is swathed in his blankets and Obi-wan thinks he has been crying. He asks what is wrong, but Anakin fobs him off with the insistence that he just feels unwell. Obi-wan offers to stay with him but Anakin forcefully declines. Against his better judgement Obi-wan agrees to Anakin's wishes of being left alone, and leaves the apartment.

9am: He is stood in front of the council, side by side with Quinlan as they deliver their report from the mission last night. Obi-wan lets Quin do all the talking; he is distracted, he is worried about Anakin, something doesn't feel right…

10am: Quin had said that he was just preoccupied with desire, that Anakin was probably telling the truth, he was feeling under the weather, and that Obi-wan was dramatising the issue because of his lingering feelings. It had sounded reasonable and Obi-wan had accepted it, but he wasn't quite sure how that had gotten them into the broom cupboard, amongst the brushes and the mops, with Quinlan fucking the senses out of him. Obi-wan feels him come inside of him and it feels…different. Obi-wan climaxes under a projection of his Padawan and quickly escapes from the site of his disgraceful deed.

11am: Obi-wan has just received a communication from one of the teachers; Anakin has not been seen all day. The pangs of guilt that are ripping into Obi-wan's insides because he has been shagging in a broom cupboard whilst his Padawan lies sick in bed tear strips into his soul. It didn't even feel good, with Quinlan, it didn't feel…worth it. Obi-wan wrestles yet again with his conscience and comes to the conclusion that he is a poor excuse for a Jedi; laying awake in the middle of the night fantasising about a boy in his trust, a sixteen year old boy! And then not five hours later he's at it again, skulking in a fucking broom cupboard letting himself be taken by the man that would take anything. Obi-wan is disgusted with himself for falling so weakly into the arms of concupiscence because of a stupid crush. Anakin is sick and all he can do about it is get off to a memory of him with his foot resting on a mop bucket.

12pm: He hears the running water of the 'fresher as he walks in through the door. Maybe the sickness has worn off, maybe Anakin feels better, but as a calm relief washes his body his ears detect a different story. Sobs. Wails. Anakin is crying. Obi-wan hasn't heard Anakin cry since the boy hit puberty; he wonders what could cause him to do so now, or maybe Anakin often cries when he thinks he is alone. The thought pains Obi-wan and he will not shy away from his suffering Padawan. He will not turn a blind eye to his anguish and his nightmares just because he can't handle how beautiful the boy has become. He is the Master; he has an obligation. Hesitantly he slides open the door to the 'fresher. Anakin is sat on the floor under the torrent of water, his body hunched; knees punching into his chest as his lanky arms close around himself, hugging away the tears that cry a river down his cheeks. Obi-wan stares blankly at him for a moment, if the boy notices the presence of his Master he isn't showing it. Obi-wan crosses the tiled floor and turns off the pouring water. Anakin just cries louder and Obi-wan can see his body tremble. He kneels down beside him and lays a tender, gentle, parental kiss to the child's hair. Anakin reaches out to grapple at Obi-wan's tunic, tucking himself into the love and protection of his Master. Through the relentless weeping all Obi-wan can make out is 'sorry'.

1pm: Obi-wan scoops the sodden Padawan into his arms and carries him to the master bedroom. He isn't worried about getting wet or dripping water over his pristinely kept apartment; Anakin is in some kind of trouble and he needs Obi-wan to stop acting like Obi-wan for a minute and listen. In this moment he realises that he never listens to Anakin. He hears, but never listens. He has become too afraid of his own emotions to be close to the boy, and now, as he lies him on the bed and hurries to fetch a towel, he realises that he doesn't know Anakin at all. This morning he would've blamed Anakin's insolence for the strain in their relationship had he been asked to attribute such blame, but now he knows that he is at fault. He has detached himself so fully from Anakin that the boy has become maddeningly contemptible just to get his attention. His eyes are apologetic as he dries Anakin off even if his mouth can't quite say the words. Then he finds them; the bruises.

2pm: Anakin is dressed and nursing a mug of hot tea as he cradles himself on the couch. The holonet is on in the background for distraction. Obi-wan is behind the couch, looking out of the window over Coruscant; his left arm hugging his body, his right massaging his temple as bitter tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. Anakin keeps saying he is sorry and Obi-wan wants to tell him he has nothing to be sorry for but speech evades him and instead he says nothing. Anakin asks if he is angry, if he doesn't want him to be his Padawan anymore, and it's the breaking point for Obi-wan. He sinks to his knees in front of the window and covers his face as heartache torments him and he can make no sound but weep. When he comes to his senses he angrily demands to know who, who would dare to rape the Padawan of Kenobi. Anakin's protestations of consent fall on deaf ears of Obi-wan's assessment; he is sixteen years old, the issue of consent is immaterial, in Obi-wan's tortured mind it was rape.

3pm: Obi-wan has to get out of the apartment, he is suffocating in the pain. He assures Anakin that his anger is not directed at him and he assures him that he would never give the Padawan up. A genuine smile born from the reassurances creeps from Anakin's lips and it in turn gives Obi-wan the strength he needs to go on. But he has to get out of the apartment. His world has just shattered at his feet and left him spinning in the vacuum of space, gasping for the last morsel of oxygen that will help him survive. He marches through the Temple's corridors pouring his emotions into the Force, but the more he gives away the tighter the knot twists in his stomach and he finds himself clenching and unclenching his fists by his side; ready to strike out in a murderous rage against the one who saw fit to invade and violate the youth of the child in his care.

4pm: He bumps into Quinlan outside the great hall and he asks after Anakin. Obi-wan sighs with the weight of a thousand worlds and is about to relate the news to his best friend when a lightning bolt of Force stops him. He can feel it again, that emptiness he had felt after the liaison in the cupboard, that sick, shameful resonance of the Force that had been diseasing the apartment this morning. Quinlan is looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear news of Anakin, chatting idly like nothing has passed when he has betrayed everything that Obi-wan has entrusted to him, not a glimmer of remorse or admission in those dark eyes. Obi-wan feels sick and recoils from Quinlan's questioning. His hand slips to the hilt of his 'saber but he thinks better of it and instead he puts the full power of his emotions into a knock out punch. Quinlan doesn't know what's hit him.

5pm: Obi-wan is sat in Yoda's apartment trying to explain why he started a common brawl with Master Vos outside the dining hall. Quinlan is claiming it was unprovoked and Obi-wan, dutifully protecting his Padawan, is not willing to divulge his reasons for the attack to the grand Jedi Master and Mace Windu. Yoda shakes his head disapprovingly as Mace begins to lecture Obi-wan about their disappointment in him, and now he knows how it feels to be Anakin. He agrees with everything the Jedi Masters say; he doesn't know what they have said, but he is anxious to get home.

6pm: Obi-wan has cooked but he can't force himself to eat. Anakin refuses to move from the couch and Obi-wan has wrapped a blanket around him. He is watching a movie on the 'net but Obi-wan can see him staring through the screen. He doesn't know what to say, or what to do to make it better. He hasn't told Anakin that he knows it was Quin.

7pm: Obi-wan sits beside Anakin, struggling with his conscience again. He can't work out if his reactions and his anger stem from paternal love for the boy, or whether it is an all-consuming sense of romantic love that made him hit Quinlan, in Anakin's defence. He thinks if it is the latter then he is judging with double standards, but fuck Quin he deserved it. He should have known that Anakin was out of bounds. Obi-wan is still at a loss to finding comforting words and opts instead to re-plait Anakin's braid. The warmth he receives through their bond lets him know that the gesture is appreciated, and as Anakin lays his head to Obi-wan's shoulder he knows that words are not necessary. Anakin feels safe in his arms, and as he holds the boy close to him a second tender kiss to his forehead lets Anakin know that he can find solace in them any time he needs to.

8pm: Obi-wan orders a glass of the blue stuff from the bartender. Anakin asked to be alone for a while and in all honesty Obi-wan feels that he deserves a drink at the end of this day. The sting of the liquor eases the pain and soon the glass is empty. Obi-wan thinks he deserves more than one drink; it has been a particularly bad day…

9pm: Obi-wan can't quite believe it when he hears the gruff tones of his best friend behind him. His fingers twitch over the hilt of his lightsaber as the treacherous voice spills apologies into his ear. He's resisting the temptation well he thinks until Quinlan remarks that Anakin was 'well up for it' and that Obi-wan had wanted to do the same thing for an age. Quin's Jedi reflexes save him from being struck by the brilliant blue blade but he doesn't ignite his own. He spouts off some line about 'understanding' Obi-wan's position and Obi-wan responds with a look of pure disgust. He decides in retrospect that Quinlan Vos is not worth it; he will be no help to Anakin if he is expelled from the Order, so he deactivates his weapon and returns it to his belt. He picks up his glass from the bar and studies its contents intently. He considers throwing it at Quinlan but decides it would be a poor waste of good alcohol; he won't give Quin the satisfaction. So instead he drinks the drink and leaves.

10pm: Anakin is in his night clothes already when Obi-wan returns to the apartment and a dirty dish on the kitchen counter indicates that he has eaten. Normally Obi-wan would chastise Anakin for not washing his pots but tonight he doesn't care. As he walks past the couch he affectionately tugs on Anakin's hand and pulls him into the bedroom. Anakin sits on the edge of the bed as Obi-wan changes into his sleep pants; apprehensive but not anxious. Obi-wan can sense Anakin's emotions through the Force as he listens for the first time since he can't remember when.

11pm: Obi-wan kneels to Anakin's level and, stroking back his hair, tells him everything is going to be alright. He tells him that he will always be there to protect him, tells him he will always be safe in his arms, tells him that he loves him. Anakin responds with a chaste kiss pressed delicately to his Master's lips. Obi-wan deepens the embrace, holding Anakin close to him and tenuously exploring the other man's mouth with his tongue. The kiss is loving and it is enough; for now.

12am: Obi-wan strokes Anakin's face gently as the boy sleeps against the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest; his other hand possessively wound around Anakin's. Anakin is his, he is Anakin's tutor, his mentor, his protector, and his defender, and he will lay down his life in an instant to prevent anyone from hurting him again. Anakin is his love and one day, though not this day, they will become lovers, and then they will be complete.


End file.
